


MEMOIR OF LOST.

by swea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Mentioned Marco Bott, Mentioned Petra Ral, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just kidding hes hot, levi has a minor appearance cause he sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: eren can't seem to shake the reality revealed in slumberalternate title: that one time i wrote a serious yet still edgy angst fic
Kudos: 4





	MEMOIR OF LOST.

**Author's Note:**

> I, tw repetition for extra edgy woo  
> II, lowercase intended  
> III, open to genuine feedback & criticism!!  
> IV, not beta read, we die like eldians

**"WHAT'S YOUR OPINION ON** **NIGHTMARES?** in the end, they're only dreams."

_what's your opinion on nightmares?_

if you asked eren yeager, he would say 'they were horrible!' in a comical fashion, but truly, he would rather have to endure someone else's american fuck midlife crisis.

he had prayed to whatever deity may listen. he had prayed that he'd lay down on the rock-hard pillow in the cell he inhabited, and dream. sitting there, letting dreams pass of girls in bikinis, on roller skates, in outer space.

instead, he was fed up with the amount of _nightmares_ he received, in dreams' place.

instead of delicate thoughts and slightly perverse fantasies, he found guilt.

at first, he knew he had to endure them. he knew you can't watch your own fucking mother get eaten, and have dreams of cherry orchards and sakura blossoms. but, after a while, he started to grow envious of the heavy sleepers he could sometimes hear snoring outside of his cold confinement. he was overly conscious of the pattern of nightmares; he was fed up with them.

he was fed up with his eyes shooting open at the latest hours, his shaking form boiled in cold sweat.

he was fed up of petra ral's voice reminding him of those he let down, because of the wrong decision. the major slip-up he wished he could dismiss with a 'sorry.'

he was fed up of seeing face after face of those eaten, munched, bitten,

_marco._

he was fed up of remembering being told marco bodt had passed, and yet nobody had even been there to pay one sliver of respect. nobody had been there to give assistance to one of those he had trained with for years.

he was fed up of hearing screams, screams of 845.

he was fed up of remembering the grim expression on his father's aged features, the syringe in his white-knuckled hand growing closer to eren.

fuck.

fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,

he did too much remembering, and now he had to pay the physical price as well.

he was fed up of the headaches.

he wanted to scream, as the pressure of everything he and his peers had been through encouraged his vocal cords to do so.

so he did.

_"shut up, brat."_

oh. it was him.

the short dude. he's always been really cool in eren's eyes. 

"you're disturbing everyone. just go to sleep or something, damn."

"yes... sir...?"

and so he went to sleep, and he went through the same nightmares.

again, and again,

and again,

and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, **_and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and aga-_**

544 words.

unedited.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on wattpad (@chiduni)


End file.
